Testing of the optical waveguides is realized by means of a light source (laser, LED, optical fiber, etc) and an optical receiver (photodiode with or without optics). The optical losses and thus the quality of the optical waveguides can thus be measured very precisely. It is necessary however that the light source and the receiver are aligned very precisely to the optical waveguide. In the case of a large number of optical waveguides, this process is very time-consuming and therefore impractical, because the light source and the receiver need to be aligned individually for each optical waveguide. A test apparatus is also known which comprises a light source that illuminates a relatively large area of the circuit board, a camera and a control device.